tmp2fandomcom-20200214-history
GreenStar Industrial Cooperative
Working in close cooperation with GreenStar Ventures, the GreenStar Industrial Cooperative would be one of the most critical components of the Foundation CIC. This is where the rubber meets the road in terms of the CIC’s ability to develop communities and actively pursue the objectives of TMP. The Industrial Cooperative functions primarily as a business incubator and resource sharing cooperative similar in some ways to the GreenStar Community Cooperative but composed of individual industrial ventures. While GreenStar Ventures works in general to provide a financial mechanism for the creation of a great variety of ventures relevant to TMP and its community needs, the Industrial Cooperative provides a network of cooperation between ventures for the cultivation of new complimentary ventures supporting the creation of an ever-expanding industrial capability. Thus the Industrial Cooperative would focus on aiding the creation of strictly industrial ventures with new venture members chosen not to compete with each other but to expand the industrial spectrum supported in the cooperative. Using routine planning committees, Internet forums, and sophisticated network collaboration platforms, the members of the cooperative would engage in a constant dialogue about their plans in relation to the objectives of TMP. They would also work with local community cooperatives and the CIC’s administration in the strategic planning of their facilities development. Each of the ventures in the cooperative would function as independent for-profit businesses. But membership in the cooperative would bring to these firms a series of benefits combined with a series of conditions and obligations. New ventures would have the benefits of investment capital through GreenStar Ventures as well as a series of business incubator services for start-ups which would include things like shared facilities spaces and workshops, shared telecommunications, accounting and legal services, shipping facilities, computer consulting and maintenance, business consulting, and the like. Established businesses would have access to supplementary investment and insurance services through GreenStar Securities and discount business loans and credit lines through the GreenStar Credit Union. All members of the cooperative would have the benefit of purchasing products and services from other members at cost where practical. (exemptions would be made when a company is in difficult financial situations) And where there is space or time to spare, all members could request temporary use of others facilities including storage and workshop space as well as tools. The conditions of membership would be that prospective members would be chosen by the collective cooperative on the basis of complimentary industrial role. All members would have to cede up to 25% of their individual stock to purchase by the cooperative to be owned jointly by all memembers –minus whatever stock obligations they might have to GreenStar Ventures. All members would have to agree to employ ESOP and CSOP programs where employees and customers are residents of TMP communities. Members of the cooperative would optionally signify their association by adding ‘GreenStar’ to their business names. Members would be obligated to offer goods and services at cost to other cooperative members when possible and to share their facilities when free. They would also be obligated to participate in cooperative strategic meetings and other collaborative activities. The first member of the GreenStar Industrial Cooperative would be –oddly enough– Foundation Media. Though not specifically an industrial operation, as a media publishing and design firm it would be important to other cooperative members as a source of industrial design services, visualization media, and ad-copy development and marketing materials publishing. It would also be a critical participant in TMP and CIC strategic planning because of its role as a vision cultivator. A great many of the projects of the CIC would have origins in media Foundation Media develops and publishes. This is a role it may serve for a long time. As subtopics of this topic we will list some of the more obvious of ventures likely to be created under the GreenStar Industrial Cooperative. Initial venture development would focus predominately on Foundation and Aquarius phase activity. Parent Topic *Foundation CIC Peer Topics *Portfolio Development Project *GreenStar Properties *GreenStar Securities *GreenStar Credit Union *GreenStar Community Cooperative *GreenStar Ventures *GreenStar Free-Market Exchange Network *GreenStar Science Research Cooperative Sub-Topics *GreenStar Aerospace *GreenStar AgroSystems *GreenStar Biotech *GreenStar Codeworks *GreenStar Construction *GreenStar DigiTech *GreenStar Energy *GreenStar Materials *GreenStar Modular Building Products *GreenStar PharmaTech *GreenStar Robotics *GreenStar Telecommunications *GreenStar Toolworks *GreenStar Transit *GreenStar Transportation Systems *Aquarian Bounty *Aquarian Marine Resources *Asgard Mining Cooperative *Asgard Orbital Services Phases Category:GreenStar Category:GreenStar Industrial Cooperative